


Lecherous

by Alecto_Furie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: Mark loves his son Ethan more than anybody else.





	Lecherous

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed warnings! And let me know if I should tag anything else.

Mark loved Ethan's bath time, not because it was just him and his youngest son spending time together, but because he could freely touch all of that smooth, soft skin without anyone questioning his motives. And he had motives; dark, depraved motives. 

He never bothered with a washcloth, just lathered the soap between his hands and slowly glided them over Ethan's little body. He'd washed each of his children like this, running his hands all over their little bodies, paying more attention to their "special parts" and always with a warning not to let anyone else touch them there. But as they grew up, became more aware of what was happening to them, he had to stop. 

He treasures the memories though: of Lauren's smooth little vagina and how he'd managed to get his whole index finger into her before she would wine in discomfort, of his boys' little penises with their foreskins still on (it hadn't taken much to convince his wife to leave them uncircumcised) and how he'd played with them; rolling their little balls in his palm, running the tip of his finger under their foreskin, pulling on their foreskin to see how far it would stretch, sliding his fingers along their little penises. His absolute favourite thing to do with his kids in the bath though, was to slowly fuck their little arsehole with his fingers.

Of course he'd been racked with guilt the first time he'd slipped a finger into his eldest's butt, that hadn't stopped him though, and none of them seemed to even remember him bathing them so that was definitely a relief. Especially when Susan told him 11 years after their "youngest" that she was pregnant again, he'd been happy for the normal reasons but ecstatic at the thought that he would have a little one to bath again.

Mark always washed Ethan before playing with him, just in case he had to cut bath time short, and he always kept it quick so that his dick wouldn't be too chubbed up. But after that he took his time; he'd work the pinkie on his left hand slowly into his son's body while his right hand played with Ethan's little penis, his boy would smile at him happily and continue playing with his boats. When his little finger could move easily in and out, he would slowly work his ring finger in, right hand dropping to fondle his boy's little balls. If he had the time for it he liked to watch Ethan's reaction to having his prostate massaged; loved the way his son would buck into his right hand, making little high-pitched noises, as colour flooded his cheeks. His own dick would be rock hard and begging for friction by then, pre-ejaculate soaking his boxers, but he had to take care of his son first. At the beeping of his watch he would stop and let the bath water out, he would then rinse Ethan off before bundling him up in a towel and set him down on the bathroom floor. 

Ethan was a good boy and would wait, without moving, for his father to pick him up and carry him to his room, and easily distracted by his toys. Mark would take that time to jerk off hard and fast into the toilet, eyes glued to his son, the barest of touches to his own arsehole with fingers that were **in his boy** enough to send him over the edge. Ethan is always watching him when he finally opens his eyes again with a happy smile. 

How is Mark supposed to give this up again?


End file.
